We are exploring a general synthesis route to the cardiac aglycones by a path which involves acid catalyzed cyclization of a suitable olefinic epoxide. Our scheme should be applicable to a wide variety of compounds, both cardenolides and bufadienolides, which are well known for their cardiotonic and cytotoxic activity. Our specific initial targets are digitoxigenin and scillarenin, but our scheme is also capable of encompassing C-ring oxygenated aglycones. We therefore hope to synthesize digoxigenin also. In addition, we propose to explore a new method for the synthesis of the alpha-pyrone ring characteristic of bufadienolides.